Second Button
by gali-o
Summary: People believe if we got the second button from top of the uniform in graduation, where it’s place was the nearest with heart, and kept it next to our left pocket then our love will last long. Hideaki X Niwa


This idea came up to my mind and i want to share it with you. i didn't check if there's already the same story of this kind or not, i hope this was the first. please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think that everybody knows that because it's a fanfic, which uploaded in fan fiction site, that the characters never belonged to us.

* * *

Certain brunette popped up his head from the slight opened infirmary door.

"Is it save now?" ask the teacher in his white lab coat, he sat lazily behind the desk. His smirk somehow well hidden as he saw the already graduated student in amusement.

Niwa drew his head as his eyes caught a glimpse of group of students that running down the hall.

"Not at all. Please hide me, sensei!" Niwa look at him with desperate puppy eyes.

"It depends on," he replied casually.

"Oh, come on, sensei…" Niwa began to panic as he heard the footsteps came closer. As well as their shrieking voices too.

Those boys hesitated before opening the infirmary door and found the eye glassed teacher there.

"Is there something I can help?" he asked with far too kind smile that looked terrifying.

The boys began sweat dropped thus they closed the door back without inspecting the room any further.

"They're all leave," he said while sipped his coffee.

Niwa came from his hiding spot behind the curtain. His hair was a mess but far better than his clothes. His blouse and shirt missing every button where it sewed by the tailor. Some buttons were horribly ripped out and made him barely presentable.

"Would you mind sharing your story before leave?" the older man put the cup on the saucer.

Niwa took a deep breathe before nodded, "Yeah, sure. No problem."

Niwa then told the man how he felt while giving his speech with student's eyes haunting him like hungry wolf. He didn't know that once the ceremony over, they all attack him at once. He didn't think that his experience back at junior high school would repeated again in the all boys school as elite as Bell Liberty.

But he kept to himself how sad he was when those boys attacking him and Hideaki standing there. The bespectacled boy stared him, not helping, not join the other guys, just simply stare. Niwa couldn't read his feeling through the thin glass Hideaki wore.

At that time, he wished that Hideaki would come and save him, said those boys to stay away from his boyfriend. Or that Hideaki join the boys to get his button too, which the percentages is nearly zero.

"It took more than it to make you depressed," Matsuoka smiling kindly.

"What do you mean?" Niwa tried to play dumb.

That's when the infirmary door suddenly opened. Niwa and Matsuoka turned their head automatically and the first person sighed in relieve as he saw Hideaki was the new guest.

"Ah, you nearly gave me heart attack!" he complained between his sighs.

"It's better if you do," Hideaki replied without any intonation on his voice, much to Niwa's dismay.

"I think it's time for you to go back to your dorm, boys. You had a lot of things to do," Matsuoka suggested, as he looked straight at Hideaki's eyes.

"But, they'll attack me again. that's horrid!!!" Niwa shrieking with high pitch tone.

"Don't be such a nuisance for others," Hideaki scowled.

It made the King shut his mouth tight. Instead, he made a face with pouting and deep frown, eyes the size of the moon and sparkling with fake tears too.

Hideaki rubbed his forehead for a while before gave up and turned to look at the brunette, "Okay, I'll walked you back."

Niwa suddenly lost his composure, mouth twitched in odd angle ,"Eh? Really? I didn't think you'll agree that easily."

This time, it was Hideaki's turn who glared at the brunette, at least it was a glare at first before his eyes turned into something menacing. "So, you prefer to stay here. Okay, I get it," the bluenette said as if it didn't concern him at all which was true to be told.

"Ow, No! Of course not!" Niwa squawking to cut him from walked away. "You know that I don't mean that," again he showed his sweetest smile, so sweet that it might gave you teeth cavity just by looking at it.

"Bye, Sensei! Thank's for your help!"

O.o

Niwa noticed how the students with their prying eyes pointed at him. But all of them did nothing yet, at least as long as Hideaki was there with him, they couldn't harm him. Niwa was so relieved that he could return back to his room safely.

That was what he thought before Hideaki suddenly stopped his step, when they were near the last corner. Then the bluenette turned to him, his eyes somehow well hidden under the dark bang as well as his emotion.

Niwa felt his chest tighten. He could sense if there's something amiss with his close friend, his really close friend. So close that Niwa want them to be more than just a friend.

"What's the matter, Hide?" Niwa tried to appear normally, as innocent as ever, as if nothing happens.

"If you're going to ask for my button, well… I'm sorry. Somebody else has stolen it from me before I could save it for you," Niwa sighed deep. Even tough his voice showed his remorse, his face shown the otherwise.

Hideaki didn't react, instead he watch the ex-student council president with piercing eyes, made the said boy wondered what's on the bluenette's mind. Niwa watched the bluenette in anticipation as the dark haired boy walked closer to him.

Hideaki stop right in front of him, glance if not stare at him through the lenses. He took Niwa's hand and turn the palm upward.

"I know it, that you can become clumsy sometimes. You'd better be grateful and thank me for giving this item for you," Hideaki said as he put something at Niwa's palm and closed it.

Bewildered by his friend's action, Niwa opened his palm and found small golden button there. Then he lifted his face, wide grin plastered there.

"Hideaki, I…" the brunette was loss at words.

Then he noticed that Hideaki was about to walk away as a few students passed them.

He couldn't let this moment to pass. Not when Hideaki finally lower his defense and follow the stupid tradition, and gave him the small round button.

"Hideaki, wait!" the brunette's scream draw attention from other people. Hideaki made face that he won't Niwa did something stupid in the daylight, in public spot.

The ex-student council president ignored him. Instead, he smiled innocently as he walked closer and closer and…

The next thing Hideaki could hear was the gasps of students and whoever was around them at that moment. Or, he rather not hear them as he felt something else caught his attention. He liked it, the feeling when his own lips melted with Niwa's. It always taste good.

"Hey, Both of you! Stop kissing in public or I'll gave you detention!" this one, Hideaki pretend he didn't hear to.

"You can't sensei. We're graduated already," the bluenette smirked at the PE teacher before pulled Niwa's hand away from him.

* * *

so, how do you think? like it? don't like it? Let me know, 'kay?


End file.
